New beginnings
by Maximum Burst
Summary: Okay here's a story about everyone's favorite Blonde knuckle head Kunoichi, Naruko uzimaki and her friends Kibako, Shikomaru and Gariko. Just about the time the girls were born they were kidnapped from the hospital and dumped in an orphanage. Growing up in a place where they were isolated, bullied by the other kids because of their powers. But it wasn't until Jiraya found them
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Naruko

Age: 15 the youngest by a month or so

Face: Sapphire blue eyes, long eyelashes, nice eyebrows, full lips.

Height: 5'8''

Hair: Long golden blonde hair that is a bit below her butt, straight, side bangs, wears it in a two ponytail

Secrets: She is the Jinjuriki (demon container) of the Kyūbi no Yōko otherwise known as the nine tailed fox. The people of the village needed something to blame and channel their bitterness and loss onto, and she was the perfect candidate. The adults of the village, without known exceptions, knew her and treated her as nothing more than the demon fox that has attacked the village; As a result she grew up alone and isolated. Well almost isolated if it wasn't for her friends

Talent: Dancing, singing,

Extra power: ability to move things with her mind,

Pet: baby fox

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQqXib_FcHlf6nb9LLYcPtM-J2v2omQLMmQOs4xCb PvsmC3Plyh

Kibako:

Age: 15 second youngest

Face: brown eyes, long eyelashes, thin shaped eyebrows, red upside down triangles on each of her cheeks.

Hair: short spiky brown hair, tied into a side ponytail

Extra powers: the power to use nature at will along with beast based attacks

Height: 5"9

Secret: she has a Demon hound spirit sealed in her, due to this her father left her mother and older sister without even saying good bye

Pet: her white and black dog Akumaru

art/FEM-Kiba-271691828

Talents: playing drums, sports

Shikomaru:

Age: 16 the oldest of the group

Face: black eyes, long thick eyelashes, thin arched eyebrows

Hair: short neck length black hair keeps it tied in low ponytail or leaves it down sometimes

Extra power: psyche abilities, and thirty vectors (invisible hands) that are forty or more meters long

Secrets: she has a demonic shadow creature which allows her to take control of other shadows.

Pet: Black owl

art/Contest-entery-Female-Shikamaru-291175211

Talents: playing bass,

Gaariko:

Age: 16 second oldest

Face: sea green eyes, black eye circles surrounding her eyes due to insomnia no eyebrows, a tattoo of the word love written in Japanese above her right eye.

Hair: a dark blood red color that's up to her mid back held up in two ponytails with her bangs framing her face and brushed over her left eye.

Height: 4"10

Secrets: she also a Jinjuriki like Naruko she was left alone by the people of her village in Suna. She is the demon container of Ichibi Shukaku the sand spirit. As a sacrifice to seal Shukaku inside her, her mother died giving birth to her. Her father the Kazekage sent other ninja including her uncle to kill her. She would've remained alone if it wasn't for Naruko who opened her up a bit to the brighter side of life

Extra powers; moving sand at will

Pet: a red and orange raccoon named rico

Talents: writing, guitar

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRTEBz1JGs-aXBKP80qCXd2zcEB7FHf4p8q8C5Sqs V3-ag59zA9

Maximum Burst: so what do you think so far don't worry I'll update soon

Phoenix: Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: Remebrance

Naruko Pov

I was running through the forest panting hard, Kibako, Shikomaru and Gariko were all behind me trying to keep up. Our hair was whipping wildly in the wind behind us, our hearts slamming against our chests 'badum', 'badum' they went, as we ran. We didn't dare look back as the angry older kids were chasing after us trying to catch us. But we were way too fast for them; lucky for us we found the tree where we built our secret place in. We scrambled up the rope ladder as fast as we could, pulling the ladder up so they wouldn't find us'. Then the tree started to creak', tilting over, the tree house started to slip out of the tree falling into a black hole.

I woke up in a cold sweat, grasping my heart, willing it to a steady beat. The morning sunlight peeked into my room from the opening in my curtains. I pulled my covers off making my way to my curtains to open them letting in the golden rays, when my alarm clock went off 'startling me.

Beep! Beep! Bee-click

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock turning it off.

"Damn clock" I muttered as I made my way into the bathroom to wash up, only to be greeted by Kibako who probably came to wake me up.

"Oh you're up! Thought we had to come up here and drag you out of bed." She said in her forest green t-shirt with a paw print on the front, which is hugging her curves nicely (but not too much, she doesn´t looks like a slut); with a pair of jeans and sneakers in black and white.

"What's the matter" she asked noticing the look of fear on my tan whiskered face.

"Nothing's wrong I'm fine." I said turning away from her.

"You had that dream again didn't you Naru? I feel you shaking and the scent of fear is just rolling off of you." She said as she sat down on my bed patting the empty space besides her, telling me to sit next to her. I knew she wouldn't leave me until we dealt with this.

"Was it… that dream again?" she asked.

"Yeah I… I… could we not talk about this?" I asked nervously, not wanting to relive our past again.

"Naruko… I know you don't want to talk about it, in fact you know none of us want to even think about it… But you should know that whenever you wanna talk about it, you can tell any of us okay? "She said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Come on get dressed were gonna be late for school" she said heading towards the door.

I quickly got dressed, putting on my favorite orange and black sleeves shirt with a pair of blue ripped shorts and black knee high boots. Then I rushed down stair, almost knocking Shikomaru down along with the stack of papers she had in her hands. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with ruffles in the front and Capri's with black and white converse.

"Oops sorry Shiko" said dodging her

"Your way to hyper in the morning" she said as she neatly stacked the papers back into a neat stack.

I continued going downstairs to get breakfast, only to be greeted by the mouthwatering smell of Gariko's cooking.

"Mmmh what smells so good." I said walking into the kitchen and sitting down next to Kibako, who was wolfing down her pancakes along with her dog Akumaru happily eating along with her.

"Pancakes and bacon" Gariko answered not looking back at me as she continued to cook. Her hair was let down for once, wearing a skull cross hair clip to keep her bangs out of her face. She was wearing a purple shirt with a graphic design of roses on it, blue jeans and a pair of black dancer shoes.

"So Naru you okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I said as she handed me a plate of food, then went back into the kitchen to clean the dishes that were on the countertop.

"Are you sure?" she asked again worry lacing her voice.

"Yeah I'm sure, don't worry about it. Hey shouldn't we get going?" I said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we should. Where is Shikomaru?" Kibako asked

"In her room finishing her essay for global I think." Gariko said washing the dishes.

"Did she eat breakfast?"

"Yeah she was up before me "Gariko said

"Shouldn't we leave now, it's almost eight o clock." Kibako said looking at the clock. We all got ready to leave, waiting for Shikomaru to come downstairs until Kibako finally got tired of waiting and her and Akumaru went up there and dragged (I do mean that literally) her down the stairs and chucked her in the back seat of our car. Jiraya was already waiting for us inside and drove off as soon as we all got in.

Maximum: so what do you think of it. This is my first fanfic so I don't expect it to be perfect but I'll do my best.

Phoenix: Please review


	3. Chapter 3: New Start

Me: sorry for not updating for so long. I've been really busy wit my job and stuff...

Phoenix: momo. Momo!

Me: huh

Phoenix: Your rambling again just start the story already

Me: oops sorry on with the story

* * *

**Kibako's pov**

Jiraya was driving down the street like a crazy motherfucker we're lucky the cops didn't get us he was driving down the street in his Toyota Sienna like he was in Fast & Furious. Making sharp turns and curves, Naruko holding on to me and me holding on to the back of her seat for dear life. While Gariko was sitting in the front calmly listening to music with Shikomaru was sitting right besides leaning against the window sleeping. The car roughly came to a stop almost making me fly out my seat through the windshield luckily I had my seat belt on. Thank god to who ever invented seat belts.

"Okay girls have a nice day! "He bellowed from the car after me and Naruko wobbled out holding our stomachs trying not to throw up, while Gariko and Shikomaru were calmly waiting for us in front of the school gates. After me and Naru gather ourselves we were walking toward the school building.

"Wow when Jiraya said this school would be huge he really meant it "Naruko said looking in awe at the school. It had at least four buildings the one in front of us looked the main one it was white with brown a brown roof and creamy lines going around the width of it. As we walked inside the place looked better inside different lockers with their own unique design, we were walking through the halls until we came in front of what I assumed was the principal's office.

"Hello principal-sama we're coming in" Shikomaru said knocking on the door of the principal's office. As we walked inside we were met with a blonde woman with hazel brown eyes, cream colored skin and a large bust.

"Well hello there. You must be the new students Jiraya was telling be about "she greeted us with a warm smile.

"Yeah we are. "Shikomaru answered her.

"Okay then here are your schedules and maps of the school. Oh and tell Jiraya that Tsunade said hi." She said as handing Shikomaru the maps and our schedules.

"Thanks Ms. Tsunade" we all said in unison as we left.

-In the hallway-

"What you guys have next?" I asked with akumaru sticking out his head from inside my hoodie, we all pulled out our as we all looked over them.

**Gariko's schedule**:

Period-1-English: Umio Iruka

Period-2-Biology: Orochimaru

Period-3-Physical Education: Maito Gai

Period-4- Technology: Hatake Kakashi

Period-5-Lunch

Period-6-Geometry: Mitarashi Anko

Period-7-Global 2: Ebisu

Period-8-writing: Yuhi Kurenia

**Shikomaru's schedule**:

Period-1-Chemistry: Orochimaru

Period-2-AP History: Sarutobi Asuma

Period-3- Physical education: Maito Gai

Period-4- Precalculus: Ebisu

Period-5-Lunch

Period-6-Phycology: Ibiki Morino

Period-7-Book club: Yamato

Period-8-study hall

**Naruko's schedule**:

Period-1-Global 1: Ebisu

Period-2-Earth science: Mizuki

Period-3- Physical education: Maito Gai

Period-4-integrated algebra: Kabuto Yakushi

Period-5-: Lunch

Period-6- English: Umio Iruka

Period-7-Music: Yuuhi Kurenia

Period-8-art: Deidara

**Kibako's schedule**:

Period-1-English- Yuuhi Kurenai

Period-2-Science- Mitarashi Anko

Period-3-Physical Education-Maito Gai

Period-4-Spanish- Sarutobi Asuma

Period-5-Lunch

Period-6-Geometry-Hatake Kakashi

Period-7-History-Murino Ibiki

Period-8-Study hall-

"So at lunch we'll meet up at the cafeteria doors or something "Shikomaru said putting her schedule away. We continued walking down the crowded hallway filled with bustling students who were busy talking to their friends, as we walked down the hall we caught some unwanted attention from a group of guys.

" damn sexy you got a fine ass" the tallest one said

"hey red how much to see under that skirt!" another yelled this time it was directed at Gariko '

(these fool seriously have a death wish) Cerberus said

'oh well their funeral' I thought

"Hey, Jock strap"Gariko said turning around toward the two idiots

"Do you guys like my shoes" she asked in a sickly sweet voice

" Yea!" said idiots replied

" Well then you how would like if I shove my size six down your throat" she snapped

With that the two guys quickly ran down the hallway pushing past the other students

" Bunch of ass wipes " she muttered continued walking until reached our lockers thankfully they weren't to far from each other, we separated by one locker in between each of us. Then we suddenly heard loud scream from a crowd of girls down the hall.

" What's going on?" Naruko asked curiously looking over at the crowd of girls that was moving our way screaming stuff like,

' Sasuke your so hot'

'Sai marry me'

'Negi please go out with me'

'Shino we love you '

"oh great a bunch of fan girls, what a drag" Shikomaru muttered

As the crowd move closer the girls were moved aside by body guards to make a path for four guys to walk the first one that walked out had fair-skinned with onyx eyes,and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with long bangs that frame his face. He was wearing a black wife beater shirt with a navy blue shirt over it, with dark blue jeans with black sneakers with a pictures red circle with three commas in it. The next one had fair skin ,long brown hair reaching the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail and weird white eyes like he was blind or something he was wearing a white graphic design shirt with crosses on it, black jeans and brown dress shoes, third guy has short, black hair, and black eyes which contrast with his very pale was wearing a royal blue sweater with a shirt under and black Levies,the last guy had fair-skinned ninja and the tallest out of all the guys. He has dark bushy brown hair and dark, he was wearing a sea-green sunglasses brown paints and grey Kenneth Cole Reaction sneakers. were walking toward the locker next to us when a group of four girls following them. talking about stuff we could care less about. we went over to our lockers putting our stuff away.

" Great so not only is their a bunch of assholes in this school but know there fan girls" I grumbled annoyed

" Come on Ako there might be some really cool people so try to make friends" Naruko said leaning her head on my shoulder trying to cheer me up

"ugh fine" I said

' Hey Cerberus have any idea were my first class is?' I thought to the demon dog sealed in me

( how the hell should I know! he barked)

' Can't you use clairvoyance to look around the school?' i asked

( yeah I could, but no)

'you now I really hate you' I thought angrily

(love you to)

After what seemed like hours of walking but in reality was only about twenty minutes or so, I still couldn't find that damn class room.

"Were is it" I said looking around until I bumped into someone.

"ow" a feminine voice said

" Jeez ,why don't you watch where your going" I growled while rubbing my aching head then looked up at the person I bumped into, was a girl with fair skin brown hair tied up in Chinese style buns on either side of her head and fringe bangs framing her face. She was wearing a light pink short sleeved shirt and camouflage army pants with combat boots.

"uh huh sorry about that " the girl said holding out her hand to help me up

"I'm TenTen "she said introducing herself

"Kibako" I replied

"so you must be new here, need help getting around?" she asked smiling at me.

" yeah do you know where... Kurenai Yuuhi's class is?" I asked looking at my schedule

"Sure I have her know anyway come on" said

'okay maybe Naruko was right this doesn't seem all bad. sure there are some fan girls,but on the bright side I made one new friend maybe we can really start over here.

* * *

Me: so what did you think. I was really having a tough time with this even though i had help from my friend. please leave feed back.

Phoenix: Please give her good reviews so she can stop freaking out


	4. Chapter 4: authors note

**Maximum: Sorry to everyone who's been reading my story. I'm having trouble writing the next chapter, so I'm going to break from writing new beginnings and post a story me and Phoenix wrote for an English project a while ago. So please comment and review 'will we ever no love?' and don't worry I'll update New Beginnings as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends part 1

Momoka: Sorry I haven't up dated in a while. * bowing head *

Phoenix: Yeah she was having a bad case of writers block.

Momoka: But now I'm back, so on with the story.

Shikomaru pov:

After what seemed to be like ours of walking around the school, I finally found Were Chemistry class is thanks to Chōji, He had spiky light brown almost red hair. He was wearing a red shirt with the word food on it, a pair of jeans and faux suede sneakers.

'You should thank him the next you see him 'Suzuki said

'Yeah your right, But that would be too much work, to look for someone you just met in a school you don't know yet" I thought

'You now for someone who's a Genius you sure are lazy' she said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice

Before I could said anything else a tall guy dressed in white button up shirt with a purple tie, black slacks and black dress shoes. He a pure white skin, long black hair, and eerie golden eyes with the pupils slit like cats would be.

"Good morning class" he said with a deep creepy voice to the class

"Good morning Orochimaru-sensei "The class replies back

'So he's Orochimaru 'I thought as he was taking out some worksheets from his desk draw in the front of the classroom. He started handing out the worksheets to each student as he got to my desk he looked at me with a look of curiosity and another emotion I can't describe but I do now one thing that look sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Hmm, class it seems we have a new student "He said his golden eyes looking over every inch of the top have of my body.

"Please introduce your" He instructed making a gesture for me to stand up.

'Just great I 'I thought sourly as I stood up.

"I'm Shikomaru Nara; I like my sisters, reading, playing games that make me think. My dislikes are people who think their better than everyone else, snobs, and fan girls" I said in bored tone

'Try to sound more cheerful" Suzuki suggested  
'What does it matter? I being more cheerful won't affect any of them' I replied quickly.

'You need to open up more. I sense that theirs someone in this schools you, might be able to connect to' she said a smile could be heard in her voice.

'Really there's someone like that here? I highly doubt that' I thought a look of disbelief crossed of over my face for a brief second, but quickly vanished. I looked down at the worksheet in front of me; all the problems are pretty simple, if someone actually applied themselves, they could easily solve most of these problems. Class went on smoothly except for the few times Orochimaru- sensei kept staring at me, or called on me out the several students right in front of him who were practically waving their hands in his face.

Ring!

"Okay class have a nice day "He said has the student flooded out the door into the busy hallway.

"Hey Shikomaru!" someone called out to me. I turned around to see Chōji running toward.  
"Hey what's up" I greeted him with a small smile.

"Huff, huff I thought I walk you to your next class" He said trying to catch his breath

"Sure, I really don't know my way around this school any way" I said in a laid back tone.

'Hmmm maybe Naruko was right.'

(Hey what about!?) Suzuki shouted in my head

'Oh shut up' I replied back as me and Chōji started walk to my next class.

Momoka: so what do you guys think

Phoenix: please Review so she won't have a panic attack please.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends part 2

Momoka: So here's the next chapter  
Phoenix: Woo please enjoy the story, and thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Naruko's pov**:

After the girls and I went our separate ways, that was about an hour ago and so here I am searching high and low for my first period class.

'Damn, hey Kyūbi 'I thought as my frustration was building  
(What is it brat? You're interrupting my nape) the demon fox yawned  
'oh stuff it you lazy fox' I thought while rolling my eyes.  
'Can you help find my first period class?' I asked  
(What the hell do I look like a GPS!) he asked sarcastically

'Why did I even bother?' I asked in my head, not looking where I was going I bumped into someone, who along with me fell to the floor with a light yelp.

"Ow, that hurt" I muttered rubbing my head

"Uh, I I'm so sorry" A soft timid voice apologized. I opened my eyes to see a girl around my age she had long dark blue hair that went a little past her waist, fair pale skin, and white eyes with a ting of lavender in them. She was wearing a long sleeved lavender hoodie with a creamy white hood, blue tuxedo joggers, and black laced up ankle booties. Papers were scattered all around us, I'm assuming they belong to her.

"No, I'm sorry" I apologized, as I quickly began to gather all the scattered paper on the floor.

"Uh no you don't have to do that." she said in a nervous voice

"No its okay, I was paying attention to where I was going" I said trying to reassure her that it was okay.

"Here you go, what's your name?" I asked handing her the stack of papers.

"Hi Hinata Hyūga" she said a faint blush painting her cheeks

"Okay Hinata, I'm Naruko, Naruko Uzimaki Namikaze "I said introducing myself with a small smile.

"Namikaze as is the Electronic Company?" she asked a look of shocking overcoming her face.

"Uh yeah" I replied nonchalantly  
"Wow, Your parents are incredible, partnered with The Nara programing company, The Inuzuka security, and Sabaku no law firm." She continued praising not only me but the others parents.

(I'm not surprised someone now's about your family after all the company is known all throughout the five largest nation) Kyūbi explained.

'Yeah everyone knows so much about them except for the others and I' depressingly  
"uko, Naruko" Hinata called my name.  
"Huh?" I asked breaking away from my thoughts

"I I asked if you needed help finding your class?" she said slightly stuttering.

"Yeah I do could you show me where Global is?" I asked showing her my schedule.

"Oh Naruko we have a few classes together" she said smiling at me.

"Really that's great "I said I don't have to spend hours walking around this school. Hinata lead me to Ebisu-sensei class. As soon as we entered we were greeted by a very angry man, wearing black circular sunglasses, his hair was combed, he was wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie, white button up dress shirt under it,

"Well so nice of you to join us Ms. Hyūga "sternly toward Hinata she looked down at her feet embarrassed, a blush appearing on her face. Then he looked at me, his well his eyes looking me over. I don't have to see his eyes I can sense it and it's not a good feeling.

"And who might you be?" he asked

"I'm Naruko Uzimaki Namikaze, I'm a new student here and Hinata was just showing me the way to class" I said

"Oh you're the new student I was informed about please introduce yourself" he asked. I walked to the front of the class while Hinata went to her seat by the window.

"I'm Naruko as I just said I like ramen, my sisters, and sports. My dislikes are people who turn their backs on their friends, people who think their better than others. My hobbies are singing, writing songs." I said listing things about myself

(And don't forget you have me) Kyūbi added

'Shut up' I thought annoyed

Many of the students were whispering things like, 'Uzimaki Namikaze aren't her parents like loaded?', 'She's freakin hot', 'She probably a spoiled brat' and a whole bunch of other things I could care less about.

"Thank you Naruko, now were to put you? "He said looking around the room and as soon as that happened twenty guys were raising their hands and pushing people that were next to them out of their seats.

"Ah you can seat next to the empty seat in the front next to the window." He said directing me to my seat. As I walked over to my seat I could feel the lustful stares of the boy's in my class and the glares of most of the girls.

'What the hell their problem?' I thought. As soon as I sat down class began.

'Well at least I made one friend, and I got to class. So far so good' I thought as I began to take notes on the great river valley civilizations.

* * *

Momoka: so here's the next chapter tell me what you guys think. Also could you guys look at my other story too.

Phoenix: Next time Lunch, friends, boys.


	7. Chapter 7: Friends part 3

Momoka: Hello again to all my wonderful readers. I finally got over my writers block.

Phoenix: Yeah thanks for reading and reviewing this story, but could you guys look at the other story we did.

Momoka: Yeah could you guys/gals really read the other story we did. Any way on with the story, please read and review.

* * *

**Gariko's ones pov**:

( Damn it these kids are to loud) Shukaku complained angrily.

{ quite complaining already} I thought rather annoyed with Shukaku's whiny banter

( Just because you have to listen to all of this doesn't mean I have to) he retorted

{Just be quite, take a nape I don't care just don't make a sound} I instructed every word with a ' if you don't do as I say they'll be consequences' tone

( Yeah, yeah)

Said annoying demon kept companying I maneuvered around all the students who were going to class, when a green blur speed past with whoosh, all most knocking me down and other people.

( What the hell was that!?) Shukaku yelled

{ I have no clue }I thought collecting myself. Until a boy in a full green body suit, orange leg warmers, and the Konoha high school head band with the schools symbol on it. He had shiny black hair that was cut in blow shape, large circular eyes with thick bushy eye brows. He also had far skin, a fairly muscled toned body.

"Ms. please forgive me, I didn't see you" he apologized while bowing his head

" It's fine, you don't need to apologize" I said in a mone tone voice trying to reassure him.

" But you could've been hurt, allow me to carry your things... uh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my names is Rock Lee " He said holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Gariko, _Sabaku no_ Gariko." I said shacking his hand

"Sabaku no, didn't your parents run that huge successful law firm?" he asked excitedly his big black eyes widen( think of anime fan girl eyes) with amazement.

Before I could reply Shukaku took over. I was standing outside two large steal bar cage doors with sealing tags and chains all over the bars.

{ Shukaku what the hell are you...}

( calm down. I just wanna have a little fun. So just sit tight) he said a crook smile forming on his face.

" Yes. So you now about my parents." Shukaku asked with one of my none existence eyebrows raised slightly.

" Yes of course who wouldn't now about your parent they own a huge company and work the Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara,and Tsume Inuzuka companies. Who wouldn't about such youthful business." Lee said while doing a nice guy pose.

"Uh thanks ... I think" Shukaku said with a look of discomfort, a bit of fear in my,well his eyes for now.

" So Gariko-chan what classes do you have?" He asked

" English with Umio Iruka, and don't call me Gariko-chan" Shukaku said out a long stripe of white paper that was my schedule. Lee quickly looked over my shoulder and let out a small gasp as if he was surprised.

" Well isn't this a youthful turn of events , we have almost the same schedule except for last period" he said excitedly

" Really well I guess, you can guide me around school" Shukaku said as he was putting my schedule away.

"We should hurry now Gariko. Class starts in a few minutes." He yelled. He was already down the hall.

{How did he get out over there so fast} I thought.

( Well brat I had my fun) Shukaku said allowing me to take control of my body again.

' What was the point of that?' I asked him wondering what was going through his psychotic mind.

( You now have a friend) he answered with a hint of glee in his voice. a scar

Before I could say anything else, Lee grabbed my arm.

" Gariko we have to hurry" He said then he sped off down the hallway dragging me along everything and everyone that we went by was nothing but a blur to me. Lee suddenly came to a stop in front of a door that I assumed was our class. It took a second for me to recuperate after that dizzying run down the hall.

" Here we are Gariko, wasn't that a youthful run?" he asked smiling brightly

" Define youthful" I muttered

" Iruka-sensei sorry I'm late I was directing a youthful new student" he said walking into the class room.  
A tall man probably a few inches taller than me looked away from what he was writing on the board towards Lee and I he had fair caramel skin, warm brown eyes, dark brown hair that was kept in a ponytail, and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt, dark brown kaki pants and black dress shoes.

"Ah there you are Lee and What's your excuse for being late?" He asked

" I'm very sorry for being late Iruka-sensei ,but I was showing Gariko around since she is a new student" Lee explained. "

" Ah Gariko you must be the new student Tsunade-Sama informed me about. Please come to the front of the classroom and introduce yourself. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc." He said with a warm smile  
I walked towards the front of the room standing in front Iruka-sensei's desk, facing the lustful stares of the guys in the room stare at my chest not even trying to hide the fact that their doing so, and the jealous glares of most of the girls in the class.

(Bunch of pervs) Shukaku muttered angrily.I didn't even bother to reply to that comment, I ignored the stares/glares coming from my 'classmates'.

" My names _Sabaku no Gariko , I like my sisters, sketching ,writing poetry etc. I dislike people who abandon others to safe themselves, people who are full of themselves. My hobbies are playing guitar" I said in a plain tone listing simple facts about myself. There were many whispers amongst the class, mostly amongst the guys._

_' Sabaku no isn't that the name of that Law firm company"_

_"Damn she hot' _

_' I wonder how she keeps her figure so tight'_

_' She has a sexy apple bottom I want a slice of that'_

_' Ugh like what's with her tattoo'_

_(Okay, where the hell do these idiots think we are in La Bamba or some other old movie) Shukaku said sarcastically. _

_" Okay now that out of the way, lets see where to seat you" Iruka said looking around the room for an empty seat, and as soon as he said that guys began to push who ever was sitting next to them out of their seats ._

_"Ah you can sit in the seat that's next to the window in the second to last row in the back" Iruka said pointing to the in the back of the class. As that was said there was an uproar of no's and other complaints._

_{ Seriously what's so special about this seat) I thought as I made my way to my seat to sit down. I put my backpack on the back of my chair, I took out a notebook and pen and began taking notes._

_{Okay so far todays been great if you can say that. I made one friend in Lee one hyper crazy friend maybe Naruko was right} I thought with tiny flicker of happiness that I haven't felt in a while._

_( Check to see if the worlds ending) Shukaku interjected_

_{Why?} I asked still taking notes acting like I was paying attention._

_( When has the blonde ever been right about things?) he asked plainly._

_{What ever go to sleep} I said to him._

* * *

_Momoka: I know my stories going slow, but I'm working on the more dramatic chapters okay_

_Phoenix: R&R people_


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry

**Maximum: Sorry to everyone who's been reading my story. I'm having trouble writing the next chapter, so I'm going to break from writing new beginnings and post a story me and Phoenix wrote for an English project a while ago. So please comment and review 'will we ever no love?' and don't worry I'll update New Beginnings as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gym FangirlsFight!

Momoka: Thank you for everyone who read, review and favorite my stories. And for future reference to any Sakura, Ino, fans there won't be too much bashing directed toward them.  
Phoenix: Sorry for not updating for a while we were busy

* * *

TenTen's POV  
"So Kiba, how do you like it here at Konoha high so far?" I asked her, though the brunette seemed to be thinking about something.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kibako!" I yelled trying to get her attention

"Huh? Oh sorry TenTen I was just thinking about something" She said with a small chuckle.

"Thinking about what" I asked

"Nothing important, you now stuff." She said with a shrug.

"By the way TenTen, I'm starving can we head to the café?" Kiba asked a small growl emanating from her stomach.

"We have lunch fifth period" I said leading her to the gym.  
"Come on were going to be late for gym" I said walking faster toward the staircase.

Lee Pov: 

"Gariko, hurry we don't want to be late for Gai-sensei's class" I called to my new found youthful friend.

"Lee you've been saying that for the past twenty minutes" she deadpanned.

"By the way who is Gai-sensei?" she asked.

"You talk about him as though he's your role model" she continued

"Gai-sensei is a role model to me, He inspired me to keep going even if I couldn't do ninjutsu or genjutsu" I replied a look of depression crossed my face.

"I'm surprised there's a teacher like that, that would go so far to help a student" She said as though she's never heard of someone like him.

"Gariko you sound as though no teacher or rather no one's ever cared about you "I said with a look of disbelief and a chuckle.

"That's because –"

(Brat you don't have to tell this kid about your past)

"Never mind... Hey lets hurry to gym." she asked walking past me.

"Yosh! Of course, I'll lead the way." I exclaimed running after her.

Chōji's Pov: 

'Me and Shikomaru were go our next period class gym with Gai-sensei.'

"Chōji what class do you have next?" Shikomaru asked looking at her schedule. I couldn't help stare at her a little longer she was the first person who didn't tease me about my weight. Not to mention she the first-well actually the third to talk to me. You could say its love at first sight, I wish this moment could last forever but sadly we arrived at the gym. Walking in the gymnasium, past the two gray metal doors, it had a large wall of bleachers and a golden waxed floor. Everyone was sitting on the bleachers as Gai-sensei was taking attendance, while a woman with light blue hair - which was kept in a spiky ponytail, long strands framing her face, she also had dark gray eyes - was standing off to the side looking at a clip board reading something. She was wearing a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves.

"Hey Chōji over here!" someone called me I turned around to see TenTen, Hinata and Lee with three other girls I never seen walking toward us.

"Hey Chōji and oh so who's this Cho?" TenTen asked looking over at Shikomaru who seemed to be analyzing her as if to see whether she could trust her or not.

"Oh this is Shikomaru she's new here I was just showing her around "I explained

"Shikomaru these are my friends TenTen, Hinata and Lee" I said introducing them to her as they waved I really can't say the same thing about Lee giving her is honorary sparkling smile with a wink and the weird background.

"Hey Shiko" The short golden blonde girl said

"I guess you guy's made friends." Shikomaru said to them

"Y You all know each other?" Hinata asked stuttering.

"These are my sisters Kibako, Naruko and Gariko" Shikomaru said introducing them.

"But you guys don't look related" TenTen said.

"Oh… well were not related by blood, but we're pretty close to each other so we think of each other as sisters" the Brunette - I think Kibako - explained. We spent the next few minutes getting to know each other.

No One's POV:

Gai-sensei blew his whistle getting everyone's attention.

"Okay my youthful students let start todays class with a relaxing warm up" He announced with the same sparkling smile Lee does. [Am I the only one who thought Lee was Gai's son?]

"Okay the boys will do fifty laps around the track field outside with me and the girls will be practicing taijutsu with Guren." He said as the guys went toward the side door that leaded to the track field. Guren-sensei walked over and stood behind sides him looking over everyone.

"Hello everyone my name is Guren Gasai I'll be helping out guy Gai; I hope to get along with all of you." She said with a small smile. The boys left leaving the girls in the gym a mutters arouse among the crowd of teenage girls.

"Okay girls I'm going to put all of you in pairs with people you don't know, so you can actually test your skills." She said looking at the clip board in her hand she began to read out the pairs.

"Naruko vs. Sakura, Shikomaru vs. Kin, Gariko vs. Ino, and Kibako vs. Karin "She said.

"Hey do you guys know who we're supposed to spar with?" Naruko asked TenTen, Chōji, Hinata, and Lee who had looks of annoyance and loathing from TenTen, Chōji, and Hinata. While Lee had a look of happiness with hearts in eyes as he went off into a fantasy signing happily. When suddenly there were a bunched of loud collective squeals coming from a group of or should we say crowd of girls over near the door watching something outside on the track field probably the boy's running on the field.

"There over there with the other girls probably drooling over Sasuke, Negi, Shino, and Sai." TenTen said pointing toward the girls huddled around the door looking at the boys. Until Guren- sensei broke up the crowd and they all went to their respective partners and began to spar. Four girls were talking to Guren; she was looking around the gym looking for someone then she pointed to us, the four girls began walking towards us.

"The one with the tallest one all the way to the left is Kin Tsuchi she's a girl you don't want to mess with. She's great with senbon's but can become easily over confident and lose her focus. "TenTen said describing the girl with long black hair that almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end. With black eyes, and fair skin, she wore a grey long sleeve crop top with pale bluish grey shorts and black faux leather studded sneaker wedges.

"The beautiful girl in the middle next to her is Sakura Haruno; she's as delicate as a flower…" Lee went on into a rant of how lovely Sakura was.

"Sakura-chan was nice before actually TenTen, Ino and I were friends with her and Ino. That was in sixth grade but in the middle of seventh grade she and Ino started hanging out with Karin and Kin." Hinata explained a look of sadness washed over her face.

"Personally I don't have feelings toward her but hate" TenTen said looking at the Pinkette with disgust.

"Why's that? I mean I know she dumped you guys her two best friends to be popular" Naruko asked

"It's not just that it's that she started rumors about us sleeping around with guys, and worst of all told everyone some personal stuff." TenTen said angry and betrayal bubbling in her eyes.

The girls not really surprised at what they just heard after all they made 'friends' in the past that did the same thing for them. Turning to look at the two girls Sakura had long bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a pink halter top with black spandex sweat pants and hot pink flat's. Ino Yamanaka is fair-skinned girl of average height with pale blue eyes. Her long, blonde platinum hair tied in a high ponytail with long bangs covering the right side of her face, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a purple V-neck shirt, with purple skirt with black footless leggings and purple faux suede wedges.

"Ino the type of person who's not afraid to speak her mind, to her it doesn't matter how hurtful it sounds to someone else. I use to have a crush on her, I guess you can already tell I'm a nice guy so I sent her little love notes/letter and stuff. She thought it was from her crush Negi and when she found out it was me. She really tore me a new one called me every over weight name in the book fatty, pig, beached whale etc.

"What about the girl with the red hair?" Gariko asked

"She's the most un-youthful person I've ever met; Karin Uzimaki is the last person you want to now." Lee said with a frown looking at the redhead girl with fair skin. She had dull crimson eyes a pair of black rimmed glass. Her long red hair was straight on one side and spikey on the other. Her outfit consisted of a tight long sleeve whine red and black cropped top showing off her navel and black short shorts with black faux sandals.

"We can all agree on that she's a great sensory type, but her taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu is weak. But the one thing she's good at is spreading rumors" TenTen went on roiling her eyes in annoyance. The

"Well that's four people we wouldn't want to know" Kibako said

"That's true" Gariko said

"So you four are our opponents?" someone asked haughtily. All of them turned around to see the four girls they had been talking about.

"Well, well look who it is mousy and the lesbo (Phoenix: Not to offend anyone who's homosexual, I'm lesbian myself this is just one of the many things a few bullies have said to me and Maximum) and the whale." Karin said with her nose in the air.

"What the hell did you just call me!?" Chōji yelled anger blazing in his eyes

"Exactly what she just said, I can't believe you thought you had a chance with me. I mean seriously eat salad once in a while and maybe a girl will look twice at you." Ino said with a scoff and a flip of her hair.

"Please not every girl is like you." Gariko said

"And who was asking you?" Ino snapped back

"I was just making a statement and I was defending a friend. So Ino was it shouldn't we get started?" Gariko said stepping in front of the platinum blonde

"You're my opponent then?" Ino asked looking Gariko up and down sizing her up. Now Ino will probably make the mistake of thinking Gariko's weaker than because of her petite size, Actually she won't be the only one to make a bad assumption the ot- oops I shouldn't give away any spoilers.

* * *

Momoka: Sorry about the cliff hanger

Phoenix: Next time Gariko Vs. Ino

Momoka: Could you guys also tell us who should be with Shikomaru, Gariko, and Kibako be with. In your review tell me,

Kibako X Shino, Kibako X OC, Shikomaru X Chōji, Shikomaru X Sai. Shikomaru x OC, Gariko X Negi, Gariko X Lee, Gariko X OC, Naruko X Sasuke, Naruko X OC


End file.
